


FFXIV Write 2020 Works

by ChocoboScribe



Series: Prompts and Freewriting [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Before WoL knew they were WoL, Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), CW: Arena Injuries, CW: Mentions of childhood hunger, CW: coughing up Blood, CW: kneecap shattering mention, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Kids, F/M, FFXIV Write 2020, Family Fluff, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, How do I tag?, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), In the name of tags I shall inform you!, Ishgard Inquisiton is whack, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mild SHB spoilers for the beginning, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), OC backstories, Paladin Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, Red Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Some chapters miiiiiiiight veer into smut, Some of this will tie into future works, Still figuring out tagging, They took a Lalafell to the Knee, WoL isn't born yet, WoL's Parents, X'rhun Tia - Freeform, X'rhun is good cattedad, cw: poisoning, ffxiv - Freeform, kid!Alisaie, kid!Alphinaud, kid!Thancred, let me know if I missed a tag, literal tooth rotting fluff?, mention of trial by combat, no beta we just die, prompt, sailor moon parody, somone falsely accused of heresy, we need an official FFXIVWrite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: Decided to give the FFXIV Write challenge a shot, this is my first time attempting a writing challenge and thought it might be fun.  So I'll be posting my entries in anthology form.Content will vary based on the prompt and I will update tags as needed.Chapter one is the Table of Contents30 day writing challenge hosted by sea-wolf-coast-to-coast on Tumblr and MoenMoenFFXIV on Twitter.#FFxivWrite2020#FFxivWrite
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, OC/OC, Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Series: Prompts and Freewriting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection, FFXIV





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents for my FFXIVWrite 2020 challenge. Will be updated as new chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update as needed

** Table of Contents **

1\. Crux - P’yhipeh Tia and Rinah Lhityuko, a knight and Dragoon of Ishgard are called to the tribunal to witness the trial of a baker. and make a choice that will affect the rest of their lives.

Content warnings: Someone falsely accused of heresy

2\. Sway - Piyeh and Haurchefant spend some time together at Costa del Sol during the Moonfire Faire. Upon learning the Flame Dance, Haurchefant finds that Bombs might not be the _only_ flame the dance was meant to ignite…

Pairing: Haurchefant Greystone/F!WoL

Content warnings: Borderline NSFW, non-explicit though

3\. Muster - The young Tharmaturge Aldwynn Rivers considers becoming a Red Mage.

4\. Clinch - Maybe sticking one’s head in a barrel of crabs was a bad idea…

Content warnings: Slapstick

5\. Matter of Fact - Rinah deals with an Inquisitor.

Content warnings: Someone falsely accused of heresy

6\. (Free Choice) Call - The Crystal Exarch Sends out a Call to a distant Star... 

Content Warning: Has some minor spoilers for the beginning of ShB if you squint

7\. Nonagenarian - Grandpas know exactly how to get rowdy twins to bed.

Content Warning: Tooth rotting fluff

8\. Clamor - Newly come to Sharlayan, it hadn’t quite sunk in for Thancred that he didn’t need to steal his next meal.

Content Warning: Mentions of poverty, childhood hunger

Prompt 9. Lush - Piyeh remembers the Coerthas of her childhood.

Prompt 10. Avail - Lulu Lucha proves to be quite a force on the sands.

Content Warning: Mentions of broken kneecaps and sword injuries

Prompt 11. Ultracrepidarian

Prompt 12. Tooth and Nail - Tooth Hygiene is very important for Dragon Pups.

Content warning: _Literal_ tooth rotting fluff?

Prompt. 13 (Freeday) Magical - Just who is the mysterious pretty lancer in a Songbird Suit?

Prompt. 14 Part - Haurchefant was always loath to part with her, but he also knew she would always come back to him.

Pairing: Haurchefant Greystone/F!WoL

Prompt 15. Ache - Piyeh returns from the Aurum Vale rescuing a missing adventurer and ends up badly poisoned, Thancred blames himself for her condition.

Pairing: Thancred Waters & Warrior of Light (platonic)

CW: Poisoning and mentions of coughing up blood

Prompt 16. Lucubration - Rangfast sees that some things never change when it comes to studying for final exams.

Prompt 17. Fade - Being sent across the universe can be quite an experience

Prompt 18. Panglossian - Can you have too much of a good thing? Eulmore answers that question.

Shadowbrings spoilers for first visit to Eulmore

Prompt 19. Where the Heart Is - The hardest part of being an Isekai Hero? Knowing what you left behind and not knowing if you’ll ever go back to it.

Prompt 20. (Freeday) You Are What You Eat - You’ll never guess what the secret ingredient is.

ShB spoilers for the MSQ "Return to Eulmore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book-Club: https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	2. He Stood at a Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P’yhipeh Tia and Rinah Lhityuko, a knight and Dragoon of Ishgard are called to the tribunal to witness the trial of a baker.

Prompt 1: Crux

_He Stood at a Crossroads_

____________________________________________________________________________

The air was filled with the sound of hurried footsteps and short quick breaths, an auburn haired Miqo’te archer was rushing down the streets of Ishgard towards the Tribunal with frantic purpose. The archer rounded a corner in the streets and nearly collided with a group of ladies out for a day's walk. With a yowl not unlike a surprised cat, the archer nimbly leapt aside, briefly running along the wall of a house.

“Ser P’yhipeh!” one of the ladies bleated indignantly at nearly being run into.

“Apologies ladies!” the archer called out, “I fear I’m in a terrible hurry!” and continued on his way. Along the way, there were other knights also hurting on their way to the Tribunal, but they were quickly outpaced by the much more light footed Sun Seeker, whose green and brown eyes were fixed on the looming structure ahead.

When P’yhipeh finally arrived, there was another Miqo’te, a female Keeper of the Moon in Dragoon armor, waiting for him at the base of the steps. When she saw P’yhipeh, she hurried to greet him as he stopped to string his longbow.

“Yhipeh!” she gasped, “Thank the Twelve you’re here, the trial is about the start for Monsieur Buvelle!”

“Jalluet Buvelle?” P’yhipeh asked slinging the now strung bow onto his back, “The _baker_? Whatever is in _here_ for? Have you heard anything Rinah?”

Rinah shook her head, “No...Just that someone claimed he was providing food for the heretics. You know how he always takes his leftovers down to the Brume?”

P’yhipeh nodded as he and Rinah took the stairs two at a time, “Aye...so nothing goes to waste and the poor can have something decent to eat. How is that remotely heresy?”

“Apparently, _someone_ ,” Rinah gave a pointed sideways glare at a Heaven’s Ward Knight who rushed up the steps past them, “Claims that the heretics have spies in the Brume and that secret messages are hidden in the bread Monsieur Buvelle takes down there.”

A low growl escaped P’yhipeh’s throat, in the time he and Rinah had come to Ishgard and since he was a city guard he had bore witness to such things. Some poor soul at the wrong place at the wrong time hauled off by the Halonic Inquisition for charges even now he couldn’t fathom. He couldn’t do anything for them back then, often due to being at his post on the city walls when these events would occur. Days spent where he’d stew in his frustration at not being able to _do something_. One such day he had vented his frustration on a Dragon attack, the day he had been knighted.

“But now…” P’yhipeh found himself saying aloud, “Now I can help these people properly…”

Rinah took his hand into her own, meeting his heterochromatic eyes with her vivid violet eyes. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and the couple stepped over the threshold into the dark interior of the Tribunal. The pair quietly squeezed their way through the crowd to join a crowd of knights in the balcony overlooking the floor.

“Have we missed anything?” Rinah asked a dark haired Elezen knight quietly.

“No, Ser Rinah.” The knight whispered, shaking her head, “The Inquisitor is still reading the charges.”

“...For providing bread to those heretics who would see our fair city burned to the ground and passing information of our defenses hidden in said loaves.. Have you anything to say in your defense Jalluet Buvelle?” The Inquisitor said coldly eying the elderly Elezen, still in his flour covered clothes and apron.

“I am innocent, I tell you!” Jalluet protested, “I only ever gave bread to those in need!”

“Bread to fill the bellies of heretics.” A gruff voice sounded from the petitioner’s stand. P’yhipeh leaned over the balustrade to get a better look. The same Heaven’s Ward Knight from earlier, a tall blond Elezen in white and blue armor with a wickedly sharp lance strapped across his back stood at the petitioner’s podium. Mutters erupted from the assembled lords and ladies at the Heaven’s Ward’s words.

“Feeding heretics?” - “I wondered why he kept going to the Brume…” - “Just throw him into the Witchdrop.” - “Better off without people like him.”

Jalluet wrung his hands, his shoulders tense, and breathing hitched as if weighing his options,“I...I demand the right to trial by combat!” he called out to the Inquisitor. Scattered mutterings rushed through the tribunal at his words, “But I am an old man and cannot lift a blade, so I claim the right of champion.”

The Inquisitor nodded, “This we allow for the elderly and infirm.” He lifted his head to address the crowd, “Who here will be champion for Jalluet Buvelle so he might prove his innocence before Halone?”

Silence.

P’yhipeh sucked in a sharp breath. All he had to do was speak and he could protect this innocent man. He turned to face Rinah, silently asking for her say in the matter. She gave him a quiet nod and a steely expression.

Yes, while this would protect Jalluet, it would put him and his beloved Rinah in the crosshairs of the Inquisition from this day henceforth. They and any kits they would have would also be targets of the Inquisitors, looking for any, _any_ slight out of line to use as “proof” of heresy. If he stayed quiet, he and his family could live out their lives in relative safety

But this what Ser P’yhipeh Tia lived for, to defend the innocent from those who would do them harm. _Especially_ from those who would wield their power in such a means to spread terror and unease. This was why he had been made a knight of a High House, for his desire to _protect_.

And with that, the choice was mind bogglingly simple.

He stepped forward and called out so all could hear, “I, Ser P’Yhipheh of House Halinarte will be champion for Jalluet Buvelle and prove he is innocent!”


	3. The Dance That Sparks a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piyeh and Haurchefant spend some time together at Costa del Sol during the Moonfire Faire. Upon learning the Flame Dance, Haurchefant finds that Bombs might not be the only flame the dance was meant to ignite...

Prompt 2: Sway

_The Dance That Sparks a Flame_

____________________________________________________________________________

Lively music and the sound of waves crashing on the shore filled the air along with the chattering of faire goers and the pop and crackle of firecrackers and sparklers. The smell of fried food and smoke made its way through the air to either whet the appetite or tickles one’s nose.

Haurchefant had never been to a Moonfire Faire, but he had heard the stories from adventurers of the warmth of Costa del Sol and the festivities that took place. He was quite sure they hadn’t _nearly_ done the festival enough justice. The sun and sand was quite the welcome change from the cold climes of Coerthas, for once he didn’t need to bundle up just to go outside. 

He had come at the Warrior of Light, Piyeh’s, insisting that he needed some change of scenery and now that the war was over and Ishgard at peace, he could be afforded a few days leave for himself.

He was quite glad he agreed. The past few days at the Moonfire Faire had been nothing short of splendid. Actually being able to spend time with his beloved without her duties as the Warrior of Light interrupting whatever few peaceful moments she could get. Sitting outside under the stars in the warm air as fireworks burst in the sky above, Piyeh leaning against him ears and tail twitching contentedly as he held her in his arms.

After a brief fiasco involving a giant shark monster that had been fended off by the faire goers empowering a giant Bomb monster with a traditional dance from the southern islands, that same dance was now being performed for the faire guests.

Piyeh had been asked to join the performers and was now in the process of getting changed into her costume while the Bombadiers were chatting with the crowd. The dancers who had already changed were getting in some last minute practice as the musicians tuned their instruments. Soon, the rest of the dancers arrived, all dressed in wide straw hats and paeros of varying colors. Piyeh’s was a dark purple, paired with a white halter top, and accented tropical flowers sewn into the paereo’s fabric.

It was the first time he had ever seen her in something so revealing.

The slit in her purple pareo nearly went all the way to her hip, and while this wasn’t the first time he had seen her legs, something about also seeing her midriff, her breasts only covered by a white halter top was making his trousers feel a size too small. 

And the sight of her dancing, how splendid it was! A charming folk dance called the Flame Dance from the southern islands that was used to invigorate their warriors. From the swaying of Piyeh’s hips and the gentle swishing of her tail, he was starting to wonder if that was all the dance was intended to do.

A little while later after the performance, Piyeh had joined him under the shade of a large palm tree along with a selection of fruits she had purchased from the faire hawkers.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen this one before.” Haurchefant said, holding up a small purplish fruit with a tough skin, “What is it called?”

“Papa said the people of his village called these _lilikoi_ , Hyur call them passion fruits.” Piyeh said cutting into one of the fruits with a small knife, “They’re quite sweet, so they can be a bit of an acquired taste.” She split the passion fruit open, exposing it’s insides of tiny yellow orbs and took a bite from one half offering the other to him. Haurchefant took the colorful fruit nodding in thanks, and took a bite.

The passion fruit was indeed quite sweet and much to his liking, and a little messy to eat if truth be told as the juices dribbled down his chin.

“Well?” Piyeh asked, “Do you like it?”

“It’s quite sweet Piyeh.” He said, “But I think I would partake of something _sweeter_.”

Piyeh blinked, tilting her head, “I...I think I could find-oh!”

She squeaked in surprise as Haurchefant grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms kissing her, the juices of the passion fruit still on their lips. She froze for a moment, before relaxing in his embrace as her eyes fluttered shut returning his kiss.

A moment later Haurchefant pulled back.

“Much better.” he breathed gently, “Nothing is sweeter than your kisses my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the first posted work I have of my main WoL Piyeh Lhityuko!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Turning a New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Tharmaturge Aldwynn Rivers considers becoming a Red Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot to tie into an eventual longfic I plan to write. Featuring a character who will have some significance in the main story to the longfic’s protagonist.

Prompt 3: Muster

_Turning a New Page_

____________________________________________________________________________

Aldwynn was sulking.

He didn’t want to go back home. Again he’d be berated by old men and women for having the audacity to have grown up in Ul’Dah and having no memory of Ala Mhigo.

True, he did want to eventually help oust the Empire from his birthplace, but he just felt no personal attachment to a land his parents spirited him away from at only three years of age. All his childhood memories were of Thanalan and of the Thaumaturge’s Guild and occasionally visiting his father’s workplace at the Gold Saucer.

_‘Tis not as if I do not want to join the Resistance one day...I...Why else am I toiling so studying Thaumaturgy? I know they need more tharmaturges._

Once more feeling the dark thoughts hang over him, Aldwynn sighed and buried his nose back into his book on the aetherial properties of fire and ice. One day...he wished he could find some way to make his fellow Ala Mhigans understand where he was coming from. That he _did not_ need to have some personal connection to help those in need. There were even those in the guild that had never even set foot in Ala Mhigo who were making plans to join the Ala Mhigan Resistance once they finished their studies.

Simply because they felt it was the right thing to do.

And something he hadn’t quite mustered the courage to say aloud, he had found vague mentions of Black Mages. True, the art was forbidden for if not done properly it would drain the caster’s very life, but if there were Black Mages in the past there had to be a means to safely become one! Still brooding on the thought, Aldwynn turned another page in his book

“Fascinating subject.” A low purring voice said as a shadow fell over his book, “I take it you are studying Thaumaturgy?”

Aldwynn looked up to see a pair of shiny black boots, the hem of a blood red cape, and a fluffy blond tail. He looked up further to look up at the good natured face of Sun Seeker Red Mage.

“Ah...yes sir.” Aldwynn said a little nonplussed at the well dressed Miqo’te joined him on the ground, sitting next to him taking in the stack of books he had brought.

“Hmm...I see you’re also making a stab at studying healing?” the Miqo’te observed, “Both tharmaturgy and conjury...quite a full plate lad.” He took the top book off its stack to flip through the pages Aldywnn had marked.

“Ah...y-yes sir…” Aldwynn stuttered, “B-but I have the basics memorized.”

The Miqo’te nodded approvingly, setting the book down and looked to see what the next one would be.

“Swordsmanship? A rather...unorthodox choice for a thaumaturge lad.” he commented.

“Excuse me…” Aldwynn said, “But...who are you sir?”

The Miqo’te paused in flipping through the swordsmanship book to look at Aldwynn.

“Ah, mine apologies dear boy.” he said, “I wouldn’t expect you to know, it was sometime before you were born.” He stood up and gave Aldwynn a polite bow sweeping his feathered hat off his head.

“X’rhun Tia at your service my boy.” the Red Mage said.

“X’rhun!” Aldwynn leapt up to his feet, his books skittering to the cobblestone, “Y-You fought against the Mad King! Of course I’ve heard about you! Nearly all the older folks back in LIttle Ala Mhigo know who you are!”

X’rhun looked the young midlander over curiously, “I must ask my boy, should you not be on your way home? ‘Tis a long walk from here and the day is waning. It would be no trouble to see you home safely.”

At that, Aldwynn blanched and sullenly turned to pick up his books. He didn’t turn to face X’rhun after his books were safely back in his arms.

“I...I’m not expected.” he said hollowly, “I actually live here in the city...some of us were able to get a small house to share on Pearl Lane…” At that he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and the Miqo;te began to steer him home.

“Then it shall be an honor to see one of mine kinsmen safely home.” X’rhun declared cheerfully, “If I would be right in assuming you are of the Rivers family? Your mother and I go back some years and I would like to see how the years have treated her.”

Before Aldwynn could protest they were already making their way past the Adventurers’ Guild, where much to Aldwynn’s surprise X’rhun began to steer him to the steps of the guild where he set him down to sit.

“Ah...weren’t we going to Pearl Lane?” Aldwynn asked, “Why are we at the guild...I can’t join until I’m seventeen…”

“Have you considered becoming a Red Mage Adlwynn?” X’rhun asked, “I think it would suit your interests very much. Especially considering I’ve heard you wish to join the Ala Mhigan Resistance once your studies are complete.”

Aldwynn gaped, how had this Sun Seeker known about that?

“I...that is...I...Want to...but…” He stammered.

“Then I’d think that settles it!” X’rhun laughed out clapping a hand on his shoulder once more, “I’ll give you time to think on it, when you’re ready come find me at the Steps of Thal. Three day ought to be plenty of time to muster the courage to decide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also if you're interested in joinging a wonderfully enabling discord for FFXIV fic, come join us as Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub!  
> https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	5. Crabs and Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe sticking one’s head in a barrel of crabs was a bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short silly drabble featuring our favourite Gentleman.

Prompt 4: Clinch

_Crabs and Noses_

____________________________________________________________________________

Perhaps looking for a last trinket in a barrel full of crabs wasn’t the best idea Gentleman Inspector Extraordinaire Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville had. It had been a simple enough case. Help a fair lady find her missing necklace. Nice, simple, and to the point and help someone find a lost heirloom!

How the necklace had ended up in a barrel of crabs was another mystery all together. His client hadn’t been near the Kugane docks where fishermen were hauling in the day’s catch, so obviously the crabs had stolen the good lady’s necklace!

And the proper gentleman he was, he decided to face the crabby culprit face to...whatever counted as a face for crabs.

Which was why now he had a _very_ angry crab clinched to his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join a wonderfully enabling FFXIV fanfiction writing server?  
> Come join us as Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Book club!: https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	6. Just the Facts S'il Vous Plaît

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinah deals with an Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for this prompt hope you enjoy!

Prompt 5: Matter of Fact

_Just the Facts S'il Vous Plaît_

____________________________________________________________________________

“And just what exactly is your proof?” Rinah demanded pointing at the much taller pale dark haired Elezen sitting across the table from her, “All you keep saying is that Hamish was ‘cavorting with heretics’ but what about witnesses? Context?”

“Madam-.” the Inquisitor snapped.

“ _Ser_ to you!” Rinah hissed, “I am a Knight Dragoon of the Holy See and I have every right to ask you what questions I see fit to make sure the accused _actually_ did what you say they did!”

The Inquisitor stood to his full height, towering nearly a fulm and a half over the Moon Keeper Miqo’te, “You doubt _my_ judgement? I who have been born and raised in this fair city while you and your little archer companion are outsiders and unbelievers?”

Rinah’s lip pulled back revealing her fangs with a soft snarl from the back of her throat, giving her an almost feral expression. The Inquisitor’s face, if it was even possible, became even more pale at the intensity with which Rinah was glaring at him.

“Just because The Matron is more relevant to mine own life, does not mean I do not disregard The Fury. As a matter of fact, I too wish to protect our home from The Horde, especially now that Yhipeh and I have had our first kit. Know that I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter from harm.” With that, Rinah sat back down, her bright violet eyes still burning into the pale Inquisitor with a silent but very pronounced, ‘even from you’.

The Inquisitor sat back down coughing, “Very well... _Ser_ Rinah...I...I spoke with a witness who saw Hamish down in the Central Highlands near some...questionable fellows who were recognized as heretics. Such malcontentedness festers heretical thoughts in others! Surely you understand this is proof Hamish is about to become a heretic.”

Rinah rolled her eyes to the ceiling groaning, “Halone...give me patience…Inquisitor...All what Hamish is guilty of is being _near_ heretics. What if he didn’t know they were heretics? Or what if he was eavesdropping on them to find out information? Did your witness happen to stick around to gather information of their own?”

“I...No...they came to me as soon as possible as they should!” The Inquisitor spluttered.

Rinah buried her face in her hands, tugging at her dark hair, “Then it seems you have no real proof. Hamish cannot be accused of heresy, he must be set free. Next time you start accusing someone of heresy...Just the facts s'il vous plaît and no wild speculations just because someone passed a heretic out in the wild?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join a FFXIV fanfic writing discord where we'll smother you with enablement?  
> Join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book club!: https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	7. A Call Across the Aetherial Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Exarch Sends out a Call to a distant Star...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is going to tie into an eventual isekai long fic I am currently planning, so I will be writing this scene again just from the POV of my protagonist.

Prompt 6: (free choice) Call

_A Call Across the Aetherial Sea_

____________________________________________________________________________

The Exarch stood alone in the Ocular looking into the mirror that showed him not only the events occurring on The First, but among the other shards as well. Which was just as well, as he was searching for one person in particular on one of those shards. One of the Warriors of Light.

He couldn’t very well take the Warrior of Light on the Source away from where she was needed, and it would be much more strategic for her to remain on the Source while the one he was looking for could come to The First to their aid.

Through the cosmos he searched, he knew who he sought out and he was not on The Source. Nor any of the shards tied to the Source. He hailed from a distant star in the quietest parts of the cosmos, where those stars that could bear life were far and few between. Those fortunate stars that need not worry about otherworldly threats.

How one of the Warriors of Light had been born on one of these stars, the Exarch knew not, only that his soul burned brightly with the radiance of one. And that was exactly what they needed in the fight against the Sin Eaters.

Taking a breath, the Crystal Exarch reached out across the Aetherial Sea and called out.

_“Let the expanse contract…._

_Let Eon become instant…_

_Throw Wide the Gates so that we may pass!”_

As he called out to the Warrior of Light, he heard his voice reply.

_“Who’s there?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us at Emet-Selch;s Wholesomely Debauched and Enable book club!  
> https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	8. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpas know exactly how to get rowdy twins to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some adorable family fluff!  
> And this makes my seventh installment in a row for the write challenge, hopefully I can keep this up!

Prompt 7: Nonagenarian

_Grandpa_

____________________________________________________________________________

It was that time of day once more. The time dreaded by children and awaited by parents.

BEDTIME.

Alisaie and Alphinaud were nowhere to be found in the Leveilleur residence and it was nearly nine bells at night and their parents had next to no luck finding the wayward twins. Bedtime was fast approaching and the next day would be another busy day of schooling at the Studium. And yet, the twins were at that age where they refused to sleep and instead would gambol about for late night adventures.

And so, it fell to their grandfather, Louisuiox, to wrangle the wily twins into bed. Afterall, grandfathers were most adept at negotiating with their grandchildren to do the things they disliked the most. With storybooks in hand and a secret stash of candy, Lousisuiox set out to the twins’ usual haunt to coax them into bed.

Some nights, one story and a few pieces of candy would be enough to coax Alphinaud and Alisaie off to sleep to be well rested. Others, two stories and allowing “five more minutes” to avoid any cliffhangers. Afterall, Alphinaud wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t know what became of the brave knight who set out to rescue the prince from the dragon in the book of faerie tales. Alisaie would oft try to come up with her own, which Alphinaud would dutifully write down and even provide the most wondrous of illustrations.

On this night, Lousuiox, who had managed to find the wayward twins, was now snuggled with them in a little blanket fort on his bed reading another faerie tale to them. This one about a girl who had been made a princess, then a bride to a wicked prince and was then rescued by her childhood love who she thought long dead. He had gone over a few bells as even he was quite invested in what sort of adventure the princess and her love would get into next.

“Grandfather…” Alisaie said, putting a small hand on Louisoix’s as he was about to turn the page, “Shouldn’t we all be getting to bed? I think it’s past even _your_ bedtime.”

“Grownups don’t have a bedtime!” Alphinaud protested, “Grandfather, can we at least finish this chapter?”

Louisoix chuckled warmly, finishing turning the page, “I don’t see why not. We can’t just leave this chapter hanging halfway. But it is getting a bit past my bedtime as well…We grown ups do set our own bedtimes once we get to a certain age.”

Alisaie huffed, her cheeks puffing out, “Grandfather, you’re not that old! You’re only…ninety right?”

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud squeaked, “Grandfather’s not even seventy yet!”

“Well then!” Louisoix chuckled, “Since I am not _quite_ a nonagenarian yet, I say this means we can have half a bell more to finish this chapter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book-Club!  
> https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	9. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly come to Sharlayan, it hadn’t quite sunk in for Thancred that he didn’t need to steal his next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter will have some mentions of childhood hunger and poverty as this takes place just after Louisoix brought Thancred to Sharlayan from Limsa Lominsa where he had been a wharf rat having to steal his next meal.

Prompt 8: Clamor

_Midnight Snack_

____________________________________________________________________________

Thancred tiptoed down the dark hallways towards the kitchens as quietly as he could, ducking into shadows whenever he could to hide from any passing teachers patrolling the halls. They were out and about halls, making sure no students were up past bedtime in search of a midnight snack. However, in Thancred’s case, this midnight snack was quite crucial to ensure he’d have something to eat later.

After the conjuring teacher walked past his hiding place, Thancred darted out from behind the large vase he had been hiding behind and continued on his way. One hallway closer to some tasty food he could squirrel away for later, just in case.

Just in case he couldn’t get his next proper meal.

_Just in case...Just in case..._ Thancred thought repeatedly to himself, chest already clenching at recalling the many, many cold nights he hadn’t been able to pinch so much as a loaf of bread or the table scraps from a tavern. Those days he had gone to bed with an aching belly, barely able to recall the last time he had eaten.

Some days he had been lucky enough to pinch some gil to buy a little food, others he was chased down by the Yellow Jackets for pick pocketing, which led to more hungry days. At least until he had the gall to attempt picking Louisoix’s pocket. Which was how he had come here to Sharlayan, perfecting the skills he had developed to survive the hard streets of Limsa Lominsa and learning a little magic on the side.

_Anything can happen._ He peeked down a dark set of stairs, making sure no teachers were downstairs, _I just need some food...just in case…_

He lightly ran down the stairs, turned down another hallway, and soon was standing in front of the kitchen doors. Carefully, carefully, he pushed the heavy wooden door open wincing as it left out a slight _squeeeeaaaaaaak_ as the hinges moved. He froze in place, waiting, holding his breath.

No one came.

“Best make this quick…” Thancred whispered to himself squeezing through the small opening he already made, made not too difficult as he was still a beanpole of a boy. He still recalled the cooks fussing over him at the first meal in the dining hall, assuring him that they’d have him properly fattened up in no time, encouraging him to eat his fill.

It had all seemed far too good to be true. How could he be sure there would be such a meal again? That this wasn’t some trick or test? Just to be safe, he would take what he could from the kitchen to hide in his dorm. The cooks wouldn’t miss a few stray choices of food and as long as he didn’t pick anything that would begin to smell in a few days his stash would remain hidden, provided he cleaned up any crumbs.

Standing on tip-toe, Thancred reached up and took a few crusty sourdough rolls from the bread shelf standing against the soapstone walls next to a barrel of apples. After a moment to consider, he also tucked two apples into his pockets, he could eat those once he was back in his dorm. Next came a handful of jerky after sampling a bite of a sweet smelling one, he couldn’t quite name the flavor but he found he liked the sweet and smokey taste. And since it seemed the jar was overflowing, Thacred took it upon himself to relieve the kitchens of its excess cookies, stuffing a cinnamon smelling one onto his mouth as he tucked a few into his pockets and took one last round of the kitchens to find one last thing to take.

Near the pots and pans, he found his prize, a nice big bag of roasted nuts, and there were so many it wouldn’t even be missed if he took the whole bag! Gleefully, Thancred reached up to unhook the bag of nuts free, but couldn’t quite reach. Grunting, Thancred attempted a little hop to see if that would help him reach the hook. Seeing it did, he jumped up to unhook, the nut bag and grabbed hold of it.

Only to lose his balance upon landing and stumbled into the pots and pans, knocking them over into a tumultuous clamor that could have woken the dead.

Footsteps came rushing towards the kitchens and the doors flew open.

And so Lousioix found Thancred holding a torn bag of roasted nuts having narrowly avoided being buried under every pot and pan in the kitchen’s possession. Letting out a sympathetic sigh, Lousioix stepped in to help Thancred out the kitchen to rights, and once more, reassure him that such midnight excursions would not be necessary to keep his belly full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book-club: https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


	10. Memoria Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piyeh remembers the Coerthas of her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing out a potential scene for my isekai fic to see if I should write in third or first person.

Prompt 9: Lush

_Memoria Flora_

____________________________________________________________________________

Piyeh tugged her cloak around her shoulders more securely as the bitter cold wind rushed right through her. It had been nearly fifteen winters since she last experienced a Coerthan winter and the sensation she had once shaken off as a kit now felt strange. However whatever discomfort she felt must have been minimal compared to her companion’s.

“Calvin?” she asked, “How are you holding up?” She turned to face the dark haired Hyur who had wrapped his cloak even tighter around his shoulders, and despite the thick coat under his cloak, his teeth were chattering with an incredibly rapid frequency.

“F-f-f-f-finnneeeee…” he chattered out, evidently not at all fine, “J-uu-just...N-n-never….b-b-b-been...in snow before!”

Piyeh stepped a bit closer to him pulling him into a hug, rubbing his arms firmly to try and get some warmth into him, “If this is just you chilly, I would hate to see what you look like when freezing. 

“Oh ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Calvin groaned as Piyeh stepped back so they could continue on their way to the Observatorium, “A-anyway...how ar-are you h-holding up? You se-e-eem more acc-cc-ustomed to the cold than me.”

Brushing some snow from her bangs, Piyeh let out a soft laugh, “It can get quite cold in Thanalan at night, though it never got as cold as Coerthas’ winters.”

“You say that like you’ve experienced a few.” Calvin noted.

Piyeh scanned the frozen wastelands, the last time she had been here, these lands had been teeming with life. 

“And springs, summers, and fall…” Piyeh sighed, “I wish you could have seen Ishgard before the calamity, the highlands in spring were green with liuch grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. Flowers would be blooming in every window box. Papa always kept violets growing for me and in the fall Maman would make the best flaugnarde when the apple harvest came into the city. In summers, I’d always sneak out of the city with some of the other Foundation children to go swimming in the highland rivers.”

Piyeh stopped walking now that such things could never be done as they were, not since the Calamity.

“And...winters?” Calvin asked, “Hot chocolate and scary stories by the fireplace?”

Oh, if he had grown up in Ishgard too, she was sure they would have been best friends back then. Spinning on her heel, her eyes now dry of tears, she took Calvin’s hands into her own.

“If you tell me any scary stories you know, I’ll tell you all the ones you want.”

The smile that spread across Calvin’s flushed face was so bright it could have melted all the snow around them, “You have a deal Piyeh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a rough idea of a scene I want to write for the eventual longfic where Piyeh tells Calvin about her childhood in Ishagrd.


	11. The Littlest Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu Lucha proves to be quite a force on the sands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this in preparation of my first Tank WoL. Lulu Lucha the Tiny Gladiator who puts the “glad” in gladiator.   
> Content warning: There will be some mentions of broken bones and injuries here as Lulu’s moniker is “Kneecap Destroyer” and there is a tag that is totally not a riff on an common Skyrim joke.

Prompt 10: Avail

_The Littlest Gladiator_

____________________________________________________________________________

Being the only Lalafell gladiator at the guild was sometimes rather taxing for Lulu.

Not only did nearly all the other gladiators tower over her, she often was mistaken for one of their children, not helped that even by Lalafell standards she had a very young appearance. Going out for drinks after the stadium closed for the night was nigh impossible as oft the barmaids wouldn’t believe that Lulu was indeed over eighteen summers. Her fellow gladiators made every attempt to convince them she could partake of meade.

Most nights their efforts were to no avail, even when Franz the Fair worked his charm on Lulu’s behalf.

Perhaps it was Lulu’s ponytails that she had always tied her blonde hair into since she was a little girl? Or mayhap it was her doe eyed expression when she _wasn’t_ brandishing her sword at an opponent on the sands? While frustrating, this occurrence did help Lulu keep level headed while her friends would drink and be merry, _especially_ if she would have a match the next day.

However, Lulu’s childlike appearance did have its advantages on the sands. Along with the added benefit of a guild master who took great enjoyment in seeing challengers’ reactions to seeing her. They would only ever hear of her as “The Kneecap Destroyer” only to discover why when the gates rose.

“Just a little Lalafell girl?” A hulking axe wielding Hrothgar grunted, “I could just sneeze and be done with ye!”

Some shield bashes later, he was sent limping out of the arena with a shattered kneecap. Little Lulu didn’t even need to jump up to land a solid hit, though she had been seen leaping the full height of the tallest of Highlanders.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to be facing my opponent’s _daughter_. Now run along and get your mother little girl so you can cheer her on.” A powerfully built Auri woman with a greatsword laughed. To this, Lulu put her bouncing prowess on display and leapt over the Auri woman’s blade and slid under her strokes. Victory was hers with a sure sword swipt to her legs.

“So you are the fabled ‘Kneecap Destroyer’?” A wiry dagger wielding Miqo’te mused sizing lulu up, “Let’s see if you can keep up with me!” and nimbly leapt about the arena with Lulu following him, all that could be clearly seen of her, was her golden ponytails. This fight came to a draw, but won Lulu a new friend and the guild a new member.

So, being the littlest gladiator actually was very much to her avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this helps me overcome my Tank Anxiety...


	12. Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...it’s best to admit when you don’t know something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're stumped...Hildibrand.

Prompt 11: Ultracrepidarian

_Brain Break_

____________________________________________________________________________

Today had not been Hildibrand’s best.

In the midst of coming to the aid of today’s innocent civilian, the inspector had bungled things quite badly. 

But in the good inspector’s defense, he had been _quite_ sure that the young lady about to get mugged, was indeed about to get mugged. He had been so sure that the rapscallion was the culprit. It was always the shifty looking ones that had to be the culprit!

Perhaps if Hildibrand hadn’t been so eager, he would have thought to admit he had never heard of someone pretending to be mugged to mug someone.

And so, once more the good inspector’s legs were sticking out of the ground.


	13. Fang and Claw and Dango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth Hygiene is very important for Dragon Pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a prompt I could use for something dramatic...
> 
> And I write about Orn Khai getting Dango stuck in his teeth.
> 
> So, Warnings for _literally_ tooth rotting fluff?

Prompt 12: Tooth and Nail

_Fang and Claw and Dango_

____________________________________________________________________________

_“PTOOEY!”_

Orn Khai spat out what he could of the sweets that had stuck to his teeth and clawed out the rest.

“What’s the matter?” the little girl who had given him the sweet called “dango” asked, “You don’t like it?”

_“So...STICKY!”_ Orn Khai spluttered shaking his scaley head, _“The mochi sticks to my claws and fangs!”_ He tried again to scrape the sticky mochi from his fangs, but there still seemed to be some residue, normally he would have just burned what food that had gotten stuck between his teeth away, but this mochi concoction had him worried it would just harden around his teeth to rot the fangs away.

“I can get my toothbrush!” a little boy offered, “I have a special one just for after eating dango!”

“No, no he needs to eat something crunchy.” the little girl said, “I’ll get the onion crackers mama made.”

Onions!? That would taste terrible with the taste of the red bean paste still in his mouth and whatever the mochi was made from.

“ _I-it’s not necessary!”_ Orn Khai protested, _“I’m sure some water will suffice.”_

That seemed to give the two children an idea.

“Oh!” The little girl said clapping her hands together, “Green tea! It’s hot enough to soften the mochi off the teeth, it always works for me.” And with that she ran off towards the dango stand motioning for the little dragon to follow her. Letting out a snorty sigh, Orn Khai flapped his wings to take flight after her. He was a little skeptical of this green tea stuff, but he had remembered hearing mortals talk about how it was supposedly good for them. If this little girl seemed to think it would help, then he’d give it a try.

A few moments later found the trio at the tea shop where the dango had been bought from, along with little cups of steaming tea that customers sipped from as they enjoyed their treats. The little girl asked for a bowl so it would be easier for Orn Khai to drink from.

“But of course!” the stall owner said cheerily, “And no need to pay, just having a dragon for a customer must be quite the auspicious sign!”

Another thing about this city Orn Khai wasn’t quite used to. Mortals actually being _happy_ to see him. Already he had the people of this city offering him gifts and prayers rather than running away screaming or pulling out a weapon to attack. Still perplexed as the stall owner set the bowl of hot tea before him, assuring him this was the best batch of the day and to enjoy, the little dragon dipped his head down to drink.

At first, the tea was rather bitter, but it seemed to be balanced out with what was left of the dango stuck in his teeth.

_“Ah! I see, you have to drink this green tea with the dango!”_ Orn Khai realized taking another happy slurp of the tea.

“Mama also says it’s good for your teeth too.” The little boy said, “I bet that’s really important for dragons.”

Orh Khai nodded, jaws still full of tea and swallowed, _“Clean fangs and claws are the mark of a good dragon!”_

He was going to have to bring some of this green tea back to Dravania, once the Warrior of Light was in Kugana again during her travels. He was sure the other dragons back at Anix Trine would leap at a new means to maintain their fangs. In the meantime...maybe some more dango would be nice now he had this tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my first experience eating dango, that stuff can really stick to your teeth!


	14. (Freeday) Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is the mysterious pretty lancer in a Songbird Suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my WoL's "Sailor Dragoon" Glam.
> 
> Yes, this is exactly what it sounds like.

FFXIVWrite 2020

Add these Tags: FFXIVWrite 2020 no beta we just die Sailor Moon parody In the Name of Writing I shall Entertain You!

Inspired by one of my main WoL’s glams which I called “Sailor Dragoon”.

Just who is the mysterious pretty lancer in a Songbird Suit?

Prompt 13: (freeday) Magical

_Songbird Dragoon_

____________________________________________________________________________

She was all the talk of Ul’Dah.

A mysterious girl in a violet Songbird’s suit wielding a lance had been taking down criminals throughout the city and protecting the innocent. While her identity was still a mystery, everyone seemed to at least know when she had been in the area. Her calling card was a snapdragon flower, always left at the scene where she had saved the day.

As expected, such little information on Ul’Dah’s supposed hero led to wild rumors flying about.

Some said she was just an adventurer who had apparently taken up costumed crime fighting. Others that she was actually a dragon that had taken on a mortal form. And one of the most absurd, that she was secretly several Moogles stacked together in the costume.

One thing was consistent for her appearances, she always appeared at night and came to the aid of those less fortunate, proclaiming herself to be The Guardian of Love and Light, Songbird Dragoon.

And finally, on one fateful moonlit night, an Ala Mhigan refugee found themselves cornered on Pearl Lane by some of Ul’Dah’s more...unscrupulous ruffians.

“P- please...please j-just let me go sir.” The terrified girl stammered, “I don’t have anything of value!”

The ruffian surged forward, slamming a hand on one side of the girl’s head against the wall, “The only thing _I_ want girlie is for you and your rabble to get out of my town! Yer clogging up the streets and cousin’ trouble for us respectable folk!” His fellows gave out chortles of agreement and were egging him on.

“Now, why don’t we set a little example of what will happen to your friends if we catch them still here tomorrow.” He then pulled back a fist, ready to strike.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” A girl’s voice called out from above and at that very moment something sharp shot past the man’s wrist causing him to leap back looking about for his assailant. High atop one of the buildings surrounding Pearl Lane, the slim figure of a Miqo’te girl wielding a lance could be seen silhouetted against the full moon. The thugs barely had time to process the sight before she leapy up and landed between them and their quarry.

And now they took in the full sight of her in a violet Songbird dress, white gloves, and violet greaves. But thing thing that got his attention was her intense violet eyes and wicked sharp lance.

“Ganging up on an innocent girl?” the Miqo’te demanded twirling her lance into a ready position, “Not on my watch you ruffians!”

“Wh-what in the _Seven Hells_!?” the ruffians spluttered, “Who are you!?”

The girl let out a satisfied huff, clearly glad they asked.

“I am Songbird Dragoon! Guardian and Love and Light, and in the name of the Twelve, I’ll impale you!”


	15. She Always Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant was always loath to part with her, but he also knew she would always come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little overdue that I indulge in some more shippy fluff with my main WoL and Haurchefant

Prompt 14: Prompt

_She Always Returns_

____________________________________________________________________________

The days at Camp Dragonhead always seemed to be much longer when Piyeh wasn’t there Haurchefant found. The span between just bell tolls seemed to be an entire day, days a nigh eternity. He was also much more prone to becoming lost in his thoughts on these days.

Such as right now, while in the midst of completing reports for the past senenight, Corentiaux had arrived in his office to find him staring out the window into the snowy landscape of the Western Highlands.

“Milord? Is aught amiss?” Corentiaux asked knocking on the doorframe to alert Haurchefant to his presence. Haurcehfant started, scattering his papers and pen across his desk.

“Ah…” Haurchefant spluttered at the sight of the ink pooling across the notes he had just finished, “My apologies Corentiaux, I was...lost in my thoughts once more.” He quickly gathered up what notes that could be saved and set aside the ones that would need recopying.

Corentiaux gave him a somewhat understanding shrug, “No, no the fault is mine milord, I did not mean to startle you.”

“Looks like I will have to recopy these…” Haurchefant huffed waving a hand at the now soiled papers, “It won’t be any trouble, pray take your leave my friend.”

Corentiaux gave him an understanding smile, “She’ll be back milord, she always comes back.” and with a polite bow left Haurchefant alone in his office.

This was hardly the first or last time he would come across Haurchefant in such a state. Usually the day after Piyeh and her companions left, Haurchefant was the most prone to drifting off into his own thoughts. 

Yaelle had more than once commented that it must have been love at first sight when The Warrior of Light first arrived at Camp Dragonhead. What else could have explained why he was so taken with her so fast and when she and her companions had left to face Garuda, why he seemed to loathe to be parted from her. As her visits became more regular, this pattern continued and Haurcehfant was sure of it. He was _pining_ for Piyeh. 

Just like a faerie tale prince awaiting the return of his princess.

It certainly would fall in theme with the fact he had apparently been smitten with her since the day they met.

He was sure Piyeh and her companions were off having all manner of wonderful adventures. If only he could take part alongside them. Instead, he was stuck behind a desk copying out notes for the camp’s finances. It had seemed that last year’s decision to add an inn for adventurers to the camp was paying for itself at last. Perhaps he should strike up some conversation with today’s guests, maybe that would help get his mind off things, hearing about another’s adventures.

Lowering his pen once more, Haurchefant looked out the window where quite the storm had picked up. Snow and squalling winds howled past, rattling the window pane,prompting Haurchefant to stand up from his desk. He quickly left the office, throwing on a thick woolen cloak, with a gale this strong incoming, an even fiercer one was due to blow through the Western Highlands later that night. He needed to help with securing the camp for the night as well as send out knights to check for any stragglers on the road to the camp’s gates and safely escort them to the camp if need be.

Coordinating took almost no time, as it had been something he’d done many, many times in his time as commander of Camp Dragonhead. Just over a bell later the camp was safely secured and ready to weather the oncoming blizzard. Just then a chime rang out from his linkpearl from one of the knights he had sent out.

_“Milord? We’re on our way back to camp. Just a small party of five adventurers will be joining us.”_

“Good, I’ll have the inn ready to receive them. No doubt they will be wanting for a warm hearth and bed.”

A chuckle came over the linkpearl.

 _“Just as well milord.”_ the knight said, _“Their healer is rather ill suited to the cold, had a bit of a spill down a bluff but he’s none the worse for wear. I think you’ll be quite glad to see them again.”_

Haurchefant was about to ask what he meant by again, but then at the knight’s mention of the healer “ill suited to the cold” he knew what party he was talking about.

“I’ll be there to meet them myself,” Haurchefant said before closing the linkpearl connection. A smile already spreading across his face he hurried to the camp gates to wait for his beloved Piyeh’s return.

Just like always, everytime they parted, she always came back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like fluff.


	16. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piyeh returns from the Aurum Vale rescuing a missing adventurer and ends up badly poisoned, Thancred blames himself for her condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some cronch is always called for when it comes WoLxThancred right?  
> Content warning: There will be mentions of a character getting badly poisoned and coughing up blood as a result.

Prompt 15: Ache

_The Best Medicine_

____________________________________________________________________________

Piyeh coughed harshly again into her hand as the archer she had just rescued from the Aurum Vale apologized yet again. She wanted to tell them she would be alright with time, but each time she tried to draw breath, another cough tore through her sending stabbing pain into her already aching ribs.

The Rean archer twisted his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do, he kept twisting in his seat to face the door as if he was expecting someone. Piyeh once more tried to reassure the archer, but the moment she tried to speak another bout of coughing had her doubled over, this fit much more painful than the last. Once it passed, she pulled her hands back from her mouth to find them covered in blood.

“Oh…”She rasped, “That...that...c-could...be...trouble...”

“Oh gods...Piyeh...I’m so sorry…” the archer groaned, “It’s getting worse…H-here.” he pulled out a handkerchief from his tunic and handed it to Piyeh. She nodded in thanks and wiped the blood from her hands just as Thancred came bursting into the room.

The Raen archer jumped to his feet as Thancred slammed the door open and rushed to Piyeh’s bedside, seemingly completely ignoring the startled archer.

“I just heard you got back from the Aurum Vale, what happened?” Thancred asked worriedly.

Piyeh gulped for air and doubled over in another coughing fit, this time a painful wheezing rattle sounded as the blood spurted out again.

“She...She came to rescue me.” the archer said nervously, “I got trapped in the deeper parts. By the time she found me, she only had one antidote left…”

Thancred turned to face the archer, and he shrank back at the intense look in his eyes.

“I...She...she kept insisting I take it. I tried to tell her I was fine but-.”

“* _And you took it!?*”_ Thancred suddenly shouted, advancing a few steps towards the Raen, who even though was nearly twice his size, seemed to be much smaller than the Midlander.

“Th-Thancred…” Piyeh gasped before another coughing fit took her. Thancred gleaned back at her over his shoulder then glared back at the archer.

“Get. Out.” he growled.

“B-but-.”

“OUT!” Thancred shouted, “And if I find you’ve so much come _near_ her again, you’re answering to me.”

The archer let out a small squeak then rushed out the room slamming the door behind him, his tail literally between his legs.

For a few moments, Thancred just stood there, breathing heavily, his hands clenched into fists still trembling. The thought that the archer who had needed rescuing was on his feet while Piyeh was bedridden, choking on her own blood, he was seeing red.

He should have been there. If he hadn’t been on that blasted mission in Limsa, he would have been able to go with Piyeh, and then she wouldn’t have ended up poisoned while that fool archer had her only antidote! He _should_ have gone with her! She was far too selfless to just leave anyone mildly injured in their state while she could have been bleeding out! He _needed_ to stay with her so things like this wouldn’t happen.

Why?

Why was she always getting hurt when he was separated from her?

“Th-Than...cred…” Piyeh wheezed, snapping him out his spiralling thoughts. He quickly turned and hurried back to her bedside.

“No...no. Don’t talk Piyeh,” he pleaded, taking her blood covered hands into his own,“You’ll just have another coughing fit.”

Piyeh nodded, taking in a small wheezy breath squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over her as she fell forward slightly into Thancred’s chest. He caught her and held her firmly in his arms burying his face in her hair.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered, almost on the verge of tears, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

Piyeh shifted slightly in his arms, pulling back slightly to face him directly frowning slightly. Ever so gently, she lifted her hand and being careful not to smear blood on his face, brushed the tears that he hadn’t noticed from his eyes. Even now while bedridden she was seeing to another’s needs, his own this time.

Thancred’s heart ached, and the feeling that he had utterly failed her increased ten fold.

“I...I should have been there for you.” His voice cracked slightly, “I-If I’d been there, then...then you wouldn’t…”

She fixed him with a slightly reproachful stare, then shook her head. Her meaning was clear. No apology was needed. But he still could at least take care of her in her current state.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first then.” Thancred breathed out, “I won’t be long.” 

Piyeh nodded and leaned back against the headboard, still pale and wheezing slightly. That made Thancred all the quicker in collecting what he needed. Marlboro poison would require the fruits from the Aurum Vale to make a proper antidote, and he was sure that the Rising Stones didn’t have them in stock, he was going to have to make do with regular antidotes until he could find someone to watch Piyeh before he could venture into the Aurum Vale to get the Marlboro Fruits. 

By the time Thancred returned to Piyeh’s room, she was slumped against the headboard struggling to stay awake letting out small sputtering coughs. But at least she wasn’t coughing up blood, there was that. After getting her more comfortable propped up against some pillows, Thancred settled himself on the edge of her bed and set about cleaning up Piyeh. He stayed quiet the whole time he tended to her. Soon as her hands and face were cleaned of the blood Thancred uncorked one of the antidotes he had brought with him.

“H-here, it’ll at least help with the pain until I’m able to get the Marlboro Fruits for a proper antidote. I’ll find Y’shtola to keep an eye on you until I get back.” He pressed the bottle into Piyeh’s hands.

The Miqo’te looked at him stricken and shook her head frantically tightening her grip on his hand.

“If you don’t get those fruits then...you won’t make a proper recovery.” Thancred protested, “You don’t have to worry about me. I will be fine.”

Again, Piyeh shook her head, this time tears forming in her eyes, “Too…” she rasped, “Too...dang--erous..” followed by a painful sounding cough.

Thancred placed his other hand on hers giving her a reassuring smile, “And that’s why I need to go, I promise I will come back to you whole and hale, now you’d best drink that antidote, you’ll feel a little better.”

Piyeh nodded, but still keeping a grip on Thancred’s hand downed the antidote potion, grimacing at the taste and pulling a face as she lowered the bottle.

Extracting his hand from hers Thancred stood up form the bed and turned to leave the room, to find the door had opened revealing the singed and and tattered form of Calvin who or some reason was balancing precariously on one foot triumphantly holding a Marlboro Fruit in one hand. He looked as if he had just been dragged backwards through several brambles and splashed with something corrosive as parts of his robe had disintegrated.

“And if you’re done beating yourself up,” Calvin said, “Can you find Y’shtola so we can get an antidote made? I don’t think I can keep my balance much longer.”

“Why..?” Thancred was at a complete loss for words at the sight before him until he saw the same fool archer from earlier behind Calvin.

“I couldn’t let him go alone…” The archer said shrugging, “Once he saw I was headed back into Aurum Vale he insisted on coming with me. Still not sure how he managed to only come out with a sprained ankle… and in need of new clothes…and that he hopped all the way here...”

From behind him Thancred could hear a slightly wheezy laugh from Piyeh.

“He’s...always had rather _unusual_ good fortune.” Thancred chuckled, “We’d best find Y’shtola, and _you_ my friend need to find a place to sit down. I’ll take it from here.”

“S-sure!” Calvin panted, wobbling as he handed Thancred the Marlboro Fruit and hopped over to Piyeh’s bed and with loud _OOOF_ sat down on the edge, “Remind me never to hop that distance again!” This set Piyeh into giggles again.

As Thancred closed the door he felt much more at ease now.

“Well,” the archer said, “I think this means she’ll make a full recovery, they do say laughter is the best medicine.”


	17. Cramming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangfast sees that some things never change when it comes to studying for final exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing one of my yet to be made Alt Wols, Rangfast the Grey. He is a good Lion Dad Black Mage.

Prompt 16: Lucubration

_Cramming_

____________________________________________________________________________

The sight never truly changed at the Thaumaturge’s Guild, no matter how many years went by and how many generations of students passed through the doors.

That sight of Thaumaturge trainees scrambling through the stacks for books as their final exams loomed ahead. And as usual some had left their studying to the very last minute.

“Thank you master Rangfast!” a small Midander girl said cheerily, taking the large book that the much taller Hrothgar had taken down for her, “I have a practical exam on fire manipulation tomorrow, this book on Aetherial properties is exactly what I need!”

Rangfast let out a small chuff of laughter, “Thar ye go now lassie, an’ bes’ o’ luck to ye on yer exams.” the girl thanked him again and hurried off to join her friends at a desk already overflowing with books as her fellows quizzed each other and took notes feverishly.

The sight took Rangfast back to the days when he was a student at the guild, nearly four and thirty years ago, when he was still just a cub with dreams of becoming the realm’s greatest mage. He too also had been frantically cramming for exams with his friends as the older Thaumaturges would walk through the library offering help and sometimes reaching for books the smaller ones couldn’t quite reach.

It always brought a smile to his face to see new young minds taking up the art of Thaumaturgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this drabble...I probably should make Rangfast as an alt.


	18. As The World Fades Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sent across the universe can be quite an experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practicing writing my Issekai WoL in his voice.  
> Warning: There are some minor Shadowbringers spoilers here for the beginning of the 5.0 MSQ.  
> However there is nothing too major except some dialogue that is spoken in the very very early parts so if you’re okay with seeing some in game dialogue ahead of time without the context you’re good to go.

Prompt 17: Fade

_As The World Fades Away_

____________________________________________________________________________

Pain.

Skull splitting pain shot through my head, as if I had just been impaled at the crown of my head!

Stumbling forwards, I gripped my head in both hands, trying to maintain some balance as my vision blurred from watering eyes. This was worse than any headache I’ve ever had, even the ones where it felt like my brain had expanded past my skull capacity. Vertigo was setting in, I nearly collapsed from the sudden wave of nausea that gripped me and the sudden feeling of being pulled away. I staggered towards a nearby tree, leaning against it for some kind of support.

 _“I’ve finally found you!”_ a male sounding voice called out.

“Wuh...what…?” I slurred out, “Where...Who?” Through streaming eyes, I scanned the area for whoever the speaker was, but there was no one. Where they behind me?

 _“Heed my voice.”_ The voice called out again, accompanied with a particularly painful throb in my head. It was in my head!?

 _“Let expanse contract, let eon become instant…”_

I blinked, my vision cleared for a moment, only for the clearing aroundme to begin fading in and out of focus. Oh god...I was about to pass out. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to fall so I didn’t choke on my tongue? 

“H-Help…” I croaked out hoping that someone would hear me.

 _“Throw wide the gates, so that we may pass!”_ the voice called out as my legs gave out under me and I was falling.

But I never hit the ground.

Just before I would have, the trees, the clearing, the whole park I was in faded away around me to be replaced with darkness. Darkness into which I kept falling. I tumbled head over feet as I fell through empty space, air whistling loudly in my ears and darkness all around me. I couldn’t find any sense of bearings as I kept falling, falling, falling…

Until even that faded away to nothing.


	19. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you have too much of a good thing? Eulmore answers that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon as I saw this word, Eulmore came to mind. So, SHB spoilers if you haven’t at least had your first visit to Eulmore.

Prompt 18: Panglossian

_Too Much of a Good Thing_

____________________________________________________________________________

They say you can never have too much of a good thing.

Others say there are some good things you truly can never have too much of.

Peace of mind, food on the table, security, and luxury.

All of these and more could be found in the city of Eulmore.

The citizens could live safely from the Sin Eaters while their brave soldiers and the Oracle of Light fought on the front lines. They had the best trained soldiers, a girl with the Blessing of Light, what more could they ask for?

Apparently, even more and more.

As the years passed and more Oracles fought against the Sin Eaters and there seemed to be no end in sight to the inevitable death march of Light swallowing the world, all the people of Eulmore wanted was more of life’s simple comforts until the end came. 

And so, the city gave it to them.

And kept on giving.

Until the city slowly changed from a sanctuary into a hive of hedony and complacency.

Apparently you really can have too much of a good thing.


	20. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of being an Isekai Hero? Knowing what you left behind and not knowing if you’ll ever go back to it.

Prompt 19: Where The Heart Is

_Missing You_

____________________________________________________________________________

They always say “Home is where the heart is”.

I don’t think that person ever got flung halfway across the universe and then thrust into an adventure you’d only ever experience through a screen from the comfort of your home eating the snacks your PoPo1 had brought up for you. That sort of saying was for when you moved out for the first time, when your MeiMei2 was no longer your constant companion.

I turned the photo of my family over in my hands, it had become a habit of mine. So I wouldn’t forget their faces. Just in case.

Just in case I never made it back home.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, then a pair of warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt Piyeh’s warm and comforting presence as she pulled me into her arms resting her chin on the top of my head.

Already feeling the tears fall, I took her hand into mine and squeezed. A silent “thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cantonese for Grandma  
> 2\. Cantonese for Little Sister


	21. Meol, a Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll never guess what the secret ingredient is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big spoilers for ShB if you haven’t completed the quest: “Return to Eulmore”. I just passed that quest last night and...yeah. I had to scream a bit in the discord I’m in because all those jokes I made about Eulmore turned out to be right on the money. So I’m dedicating this free day prompt to Meol.

You’ll never guess what the secret ingredient is.

Prompt 20: (Freeday) You Are What You Eat

_Meol, a Haiku_

____________________________________________________________________________

_Meol so fluffy,_

_Sweet and light fills the belly,_

_Sin Eater tastes yummy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I did not see that coming about the Meol...


	22. Pointy End Goes into Imperials (Late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldwynn learns that there’s more to swordsmanship than just stabbing imperials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to some classwork taking longer than expected and needing the proper 8 hours of sleep, this entry is a little late.

Prompt 21 (Late): Foible

_Pointy End Goes into Imperials_

____________________________________________________________________________

“Do we really have to go over all this?” Aldwynn asked, hefting his new rapier in his hands, “Isn’t it enough to just know how to stab? The pointy end just goes into Imperials right?” The rapier still felt odd and clumsy in his hands, not at all like the staff he was used to.

“That is true…” X’rhun said patiently, “But you also need to know the proper way of, as you put it, sticking the pointy end into Imperials. And that begins with knowing your weapon inside and out.”

“The hilt and blade?” Aldwynn asked perplexed, “I wasn’t aware there were more parts to a sword other than those.”

X’rhun gave his protege a smile, “Does your arm only have two bones?”

Aldwynn shook his head, he wasn’t that knowledgeable on medicine, but he knew that his arm and hand were made up of multiple bones just from feeling his hands and forearm. And from the books on conjury he had already read, he at least felt he could use his magic to prepare a broken arm for an actual healer to treat. His understanding seemed to show on his face, because X’rhun then gave Aldwynn an appraising nod.

“Just as your arm is made up of several smaller bones, so is your sword. As your blade must be an extension of your arm, you must know your...additional bones so to speak.” X’rhun explained, “For now, it’s alright if your blade feels a little unwieldy, you’ve scarcely begun to even learn the most basic forms of fencing. So, you must needs build up your strength.”

At that, Aldwynn gripped his rapier a little more firmly, the grip did feel comfortable in his hands, but the blade itself still felt like an awkward weight, not the extension X’rhun said it needed to be. To demonstrate, X’rhun drew his own rapier with an elegant flourish that spoke of decades of practice.

“And now, if you will observe.” X’rhun instructed, “I shall get you acquainted with your new bones so to speak.”

X’rhun tapped the base of the sword where the red stone that hung at his belt could be attached for spellcasting, “This is the pommel, it provides balance for your blade, as well as serves as a means of delivering blunt force to your foes if need be.”

Aldwynn tapped the pommel of his own rapier, appreciating the weight and the sense of stability it gave to his hand, “And then there’s the grip, that part I know to hold on to.”

X’rhun chuckled with an approving nod, “Yes, you would not want to hold the blade, that would be quite difficult. Next is the guar; that protects your wrist from your enemy’s weapon. Depending on what kind of weapon you find yourself facing, I would suggest simply doding any attacks.” X’rhun tapped the curved arch attaching the grip and pommel as Aldwynn rolled the grip in his hand already wondering how such a small piece of metal was supposed to protect his wrist. 

And now came the part Aldwynn was most eager for, the blade.

“And then the blade right?” Aldwynn asked, “The pointy end that goes into Imperials?”

The corners of X’rhun’s mpiuth twitch upward, clearly he had been waiting for this.

“Well, if you want the _proper_ terms,” The Red Mage purred mischievously, “It is the _foible_ that goes into Imperials.” tapping a point just near the tip on the blade of Aldwynn’s rapier.

“And yes lad, one day you will be burying your blade into the Garleans when we take back Ala Mhigo.”


	23. Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes that bucket list of things to do in the event you go on an Isekai Adventure are best left unticked.

Prompt 22 : Argy-Bargy

__ _Bucket List_

____________________________________________________________________________

I don’t know _what_ I was thinking.

Why did I have to be so _stupid_ and instigate a _bar brawl_?

I ducked under a flying flagon aimed at my head followed by a large loaf of bread.

“Ye ‘ave some _cheek_ Midlander!” A brawny Roedaygan pirate spat at me, “Take me on in a duel will ye? A whelp like ye?”

The pirate had to be at least four times my size and had muscles I had never even known someone could have. All he’d have to do is flick me across the bar and I’d be down for the count. All I had was a spellbook with one spell, this pirate had bulging biceps and an axe. Which put me at _quite_ the disadvantage as I hadn’t managed to summon a Carbuncle yet.

“D-depends on wh-what the d-duel is…” I stammered out, “We c-can have a battle of wits?”

Though I wasn;t sure how well my brain would be able to handle even the simplest of wits testing right now.

“Wits!? _Wits!?_ ” The pirate bleated, half laughing, “No lad, I’m a bit too sloshed for tha’ m’fraid.”

_Shit_.

I in my fantasy loving nerdiness had to go and try and tick off that “In case I end up in another world” bucket list.

Start a bar fight to make a quick getaway.

Well, I started quite a loud ruckus and under ideal circumstances, I would have been able to leave under the cover of the patrons punching each other and loud swearing. But just my luck, I got caught up in the middle of the Drowning Wench in the heart of the fight I started.

“Well Calvin m’boy…” Baderon mused casually, as if adventurers starting brawl covers gone awry was a regular occurrence, “Ye certainly ‘ave a talent for gettin’ in trouble.”

“You’re no help…” I grumbled, “Isn’t this the part where you open up some secret passage for me to escape through?”

“DUEL FIRS!” The pirate barked, “Last one standin’ wins.”

Meanwhile the pirates buddies began chuckling and making room for whatever fist fight was about to go down. The remaining patrons, who weren’t involved in their own fist fights also joined the pirates to watch the green adventurer get smashed into paste.

“Now whelp, I do ‘ope those outlandish boots of yers are yer dancin’ shoes.” The pirate huffed smugly.

And promptly began river dancing.

“This is a dancin’ duel lad!” Another pirate shouted, “Shake a leg now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, show of hands, how many of you imagine yourselves doing this at least _once_?


	24. Ku-Pon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect puns when Playing Mahjong with a Moogle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very short drabble.

Prompt 23 : Shuffle

__ _Ku-Pon!_

____________________________________________________________________________

The porcelain tiles clattered around on the table as the players shuffled them for the next game. A Moogle, a Spriggan, and two Lalafells stared each other down as the tiles were mixed together. The two Lalafells weren’t quite sure what to make of the Spriggan and Moogle who had just joined them for a game. They seemed to pick up the rules rather quickly, though the Moogle had a tendency to shout “Ku-Pon!” when they got a pon.

As a result no one really knew if the Moogle had scored a Pon or was just speaking up.


	25. Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nordvrant, light brought nothing but death and despair, except for the one beam that restored the stars to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet fluff for when the people of Lakeland see the night sky for the first time  
> Spoilers for SHB MSQ after level 71.  
> Okay SHB has me FEELING THINGS.

Prompt 24 : Beam

__ _Star Light, Star Bright..._

_______________________________________________________________

It had been the same view for the past one hundred years.

Light. Burning light

No quiet darkness to safely rest in, instead all of Nordvrant lived in constant fear of the light, that one day they would all succumb to it and become those creatures that made their lives a living hell.

Stories of the Warrior of Darkness and the Sunless Sea were among all the people had left to keep hope. That one day, _one day_ they’d see those little lights called stars. Maybe, some children said they’d see something called a “shooting star” their grandparents had said their grandparents had made wishes on.

“If the Warrior of Darkness brings back the night sky...I’m gonna make a big wish.”

“Will I be able to wish for everyone to come back?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well...Maybe we can wish that this world can start over one day.”

But as the days passed, and the Sin Eaters chipped away more and more at the survivors, hope began to dwindle. Eulmore’s power grew, seeking to draw in more people to “potentially” join the splendors offered to enjoy as the world’s last days steadily approached.

Maybe this world was indeed doomed to fade.

And one day, rumors began to spread, after the rather odd appearances of the whire haired strangers. Those who had been “called” from the Crystal Exarch’s homeland, those who had a bond with someone, _someone_ who might just turn the tides.

A beam of light pierced the light swollen heavens from the village of Holsminster, which had come under attack by a Light Warden, signalling its demise. For a moment those who witnessed it despaired for the poor soul who had taken a blade to the Light Warden, for a fate worse than death awaited them. Much like the courageous knight ten years earlier who had come to the village’s defense.

And the beam parted the eternal light that had blanketed Lakeland for all of living memory. Beyond the curtain of light, an infinite void was revealed.

A darkness that spread over Lakeland, a darkness dotted with countless tiny lights that twinkled like little jewels.

The stars.

Gasps of wonder spread through the Crystarium as they beheld the night sky. Some openly wept out of sheer joy.

The Warrior of Darkness had come at last.

And as if the night sky itself was celebrating its freedom, scores upon scores of shooting stars filled the skies.

There were quite a lot of wishes that needed to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL *flails on floor* Shadowbringers keeps piledriving me in the feels.


	26. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being corporeal for a century takes quite a toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHB and Post Dragonsong Spoilers if you squint.

Prompt 25 : Wish

__ _Touch_

_______________________________________________________________

When was the last time he had felt anything?

The sea breeze, the touch of another’s hand. The warmth of the sun.

It was nigh an entire lifetime ago. Since before he and his companions foolishly unleashed the Flood upon their home world. 

What was the last thing he physically felt?

How did it even feel?

How he wished he could feel something...anything…

Anything but the despair that threatened to swallow his ghostly being.


	27. When Porxies…Fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some idioms don’t fly on another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This phrase made me think about the Porxies and the thought that the phrase “When pigs fly” might _not_...fly on the First.

Prompt 26 : When Pigs Fly

__ _When Porxies…Fly?_

_______________________________________________________________

_When pigs fly you say?_

_You should check behind that tree,_

_A Porksie flies past thee._


	28. Do Talos Dream of Magitech Porxies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute exchange about the Talos

Prompt 27 : (Freeday) Machinery

__ _Do Talos Dream of Magitech Porxies?_

_______________________________________________________________

They slept by the mines of Ahm Arang, gathering dust for nigh a century of disuse. Their engineers, the nimble fingered Mystel, no longer there to wind their cogs, polish their servos, and suffuse their hearts with Aether. Silent sentinels they became, instead of the busy automatons back in the heydays of the mines. Ferrying miners to and fro on the trollies form sunup to sundown, that was a distant memory, a dream for some.

 _“What do you think the Talos are dreaming about?”_ A young Ronso asked his father, _“Do you think they dream of the mines as they used to be?”_

His father chuffed out a soft laugh, _“I don’t know if Talos even dream...But what do you think son? Maybe you can make one up for our stone friends. They must be very bored with no work to do.”_

_“I’ll make a very nice one for them. Maybe...one with friends for them! Would Talos like Porxies?”_

_“I’m very sure they would. Maybe a Talos Porxie would be a good friend for our Talos.”_


	29. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were together, he couldn’t help but imagine a more peaceful life for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some WoLxHaurchefant softness.  
> Set just before HW starts

Prompt 28 : Irenic

__ _In Another Life_

_______________________________________________________________

It was quiet in Haurchefant’s room as he lay half asleep with Piyeh nestled safely in his arms. The fire had burned down to soft glowing coals and the storm outside rattled the window softly, the sound lulling him to sleep as he watched Piyeh’s sleeping face. She looked so peaceful as she slept soundly, all the worries and burdens that had been foisted on her couldn’t reach her in her dreams.

Most of the time.

Earlier that night she had been caught in the throes of another nightmare and all he could do was hold her in his arms until it passed after being unable to wake her. He gently reassured her that the Crystal Braves would not find her here in the camp, that she was safe with him, that he would protect her to his dying breath. Eventually, Piyeh relaxed in his arms and drifted back into a peaceful slumber, breathing gently against his chest.

It was at times like these, Haurchefant couldn’t help but wonder, that maybe in another life, where Piyeh wasn’t the Warrior of Light, where she didn’t have these burdens put on her, they could have lived a much more peaceful life together.

“What kind of life would we have had...if you didn’t have these burdens out upon you my love?” Haurchefant breathed out, “Where you were the maiden fair I was sword to defend..?” he combed his fingers through her dark silky hair and over her soft ears.

The Warrior of Light was burdened with protecting all of Eorzea, yet...had no one thought that their champion would need a protector as well?

Maybe that other life didn’t have to be another life.

He could still be her knight in this life.

The Warrior of Light could still be his princess in this life.

Once her name was cleared and the war against the Horde was over, they could share that peaceful life he had longed to share with her.


	30. A Father to His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangfast became known for taking in strays in the guild.

Prompt 29 : Paternal

__ _A Father to His Friends_

_______________________________________________________________

Rangfast the Grey had become something of a fixture in the Adventurers’ Guild for the past thirty years. He was nearing sixty winters and yet he still was full of the vim and vigor he had when he first arrived in Eorzea at five and twenty summers. The guild masters all agreed that the guilds wouldn’t be quite the same without him, especially when Rangfast would bring in a new adventurer he had taken a liking to. Many joked that all these new adventurers were his children he had taken in, though as far as anyone knew, Rangfast had yet to start a family of his own. Some wondered how Rangfast was still yet to be married, since he had displayed as being such good father material. Some thought he simply hadn’t met the right person yet, others that he just had no interest in being married. Not that he minded, it seemed that being a father figure of sorts to young adventurers brought him all the happiness he desired and more.

And so, as more adventurers crossed Rangfast’s path the more “nieces” and “nephews” he added to his ever growing surrogate family. Handing down the knowledge he gained from his youth to each green adventurer and always lending an ear to any troubles and questions his young charges brought to him. 

Oft the sight of the hulking Hrothgrar interacting so gently with a young child warmed many a heart.

And so one day Rangfast found himself wanting for a child of his own. Someone he could share in his adventures with and take care of.


	31. Splintered Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That world that is and once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the final prompt!  
> This will contain some spoilers up to mid ShB MSQ post

Prompt 30 : Splinter

__ _Splintered Shards_

_______________________________________________________________

The world was once whole.

A single star where all lived happily. The sun shined upon the people who lived their lives without a worry in the world. Why rush? They truly had all the time in the world, they were there at the planet’s birth and would be there when the time came for the planet to end.

Oh if only they knew…

That time was fast approaching.

The skies turned red.

The soil could no longer sustain life.

The seas boiled and dried up.

Fire fell from the skies.

And the star was swiftly becoming a place where no one could live.

The people gathered their most powerful mages to find a solution to save their home. All living things had the will to live did they not? So what if the star itself was given one? Mayhap then the world could be saved if it could will itself back to life.

And so, the thirteen gathered and prayed.

And prayed.

That that the star could become sentient.

The prayers of the thirteen gave form to their collective prayers and an entity was created, out of their faith and the planet’s own aether.

And so was another.

An equal to the star’s new consciousness. An opposite in all ways to oppose the star’s will.

Because there were those who opposed the thirteen’s will to save the star!

And this other struck the will of the star, splintering the star itself into fourteen shards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was my first FFXIVWrite! I've never done this sort of thing before, and my brain definetly feels a little les full now.  
> I have just started classes so The Thaumaturge and The Dreadwyrm might take a little whole in coming.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all free writes based on prompts, please bear with me.
> 
> Want to join a FFXIV fanfic writing server with all sorts of enabling characters?  
> Join us as Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book-Club: https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


End file.
